ONESHOT: Unsaid
by RAW-SYNTH3TICA
Summary: SLASH T16 - YinYang/GunnarJensen & Billy/BarneyRoss - pre-E2, There are some things better said than done, & there are others that require a Little more attention & words of encouragement.


T16 - ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE - Pre-Expendables 2,

Pairing: Yin Yang/Gunner Jensen & Billy/Barney-

* * *

ONESHOT: Unsaid

* * *

After their job in some obscure corner of the globe, the men went to the only place they could unload, reload, and unwind without the slightest care or scrutiny from others blissfully unaware of their mercenary neighbors.

Tool already packed away his leftovers and sent them on their way as soon as he saw the men's sleepwalker-like conditions, he chuckled before gripping Barney in a bear hug and ushering the men into his garage, "Only in America, brother-"

He clapped the man behind the back a few times and led him into the concrete walkway, "-you'll carry guns like the Wild West. Tucked into your fucking shorts and the cops turn the other cheek. How've you been shit-casing hell?"

"Marshmallow bullets, Tool. I'll answer your question then," Barney explained as he departed, the men filing in behind and greeting Tool on the way, "Duds still hurt like shit, even with the Kevlar strapped to us."

"No war was ever easy, brother," Tool grinned as he walked his oldest friend into the studio, a chuckle breaking his words in merry bits, "It wouldn't be a war then, would it. Profitable either."

"Never loses it's touch," the leader only half grimaced and smiled to the bruises set deep inside his shoulder blade, he remembered the plane then, "The bird and the raven swallowed some bruises too."

"Got into a good old fashioned cockfight," Christmas said sarcastically in passing between the two teammates in rememberance of how they nearly nose-dived into a goddamn lake, "Need I say more?"

"Call an ex and get dumped, Christmas," Barney raised a brow.

"Ooh! As if I've never heard That before!" the knife expert feint-winced, making steadily for the stairs up into Tool's loft, "Take Billy out for a ride, and see if the tension doesn't make you wanna breathe down his neck."

"Amen, brother," Tool nodded and motioned to the only two still inside the studio, "Now if you two ladies' would like to step into my office and go lesbo, I'd be more than generous not to drop in."

"Not gonna happen!" both men quickly answered, not passing each other a glance as they pointed an accusatory finger to one another, the rest of the team snorted.

"Not on your fucking life, Barney," Christmas spat.

"Please, I'd trade places with Tool when you get it in your head to sleep your way to the top," their leader snubbed back.

"Don't flatter yourself, I plan on Not giving you ideas to chase my ass in circles," the knife-expert poisonously grimaced, stepping toe to toe with Barney.

"Girls, girls, girls!" Gunnar chuckled as Tool parted the two, he was all out trying not to throw up with laughter, "Don't make me belt out some physics!"

Now that the garage was quiet, save for a bit of rock and blues playing on the speakers inside the studio, the men eased themselves back into the pseudo-american-dream, and 'went with the program' as the saying goes. They liked to keep it that way, with the government already paranoid and choked tight to the teeth with laws, the men dropped their gear in Tool's upstairs loft, changing into their civilian clothing and migrating to the lower basement where the studio lay empty at two-thirty in the morning after their bumpy flight back into the States.

Billy sat next to Yin Yang who was currently rubbing suspiciously cum-like stiff white stains out from his bulletproof vest and canvas gloves, the young veteran raised a brow to the unabashed Asian teammate. The sounds of the dry brush scraping over the woven acrylic and padded straps kept in cue with Tool's basement nightlife, either Yin Yang was ignoring the youngest team member or he was pretending to be alone, either way, Billy's eyes never strayed from Barney across the studio.

"I like talking to you, Yin Yang," the young man said, stilling the movements of dry brush strokes over the custom black flack jacket, he hunched forward on the bench until he sat doubled, elbows over his knees and hands clasped tense, "You're alright. You don't take shit from no one."

Yin Yang set his vest and brush aside, he surveyed the room before finding something that would Definitely keep Billy fixed to the spot, their leader standing in only a pair of jeans and boots while explaining away his plan to Tool what he wanted right next to the raven, he spoke bluntly, "I hardly said a word."

"I know, but it's the thought that counts," Billy shrugged with the sweetest little grin displaying bashful unease, he reverted his eyes long enough to catch Yin Yang stoically observing his features, and like an open book his actions were read clearly, working up the nerve to distract them both from his yearning he asked, "How's the going with you and…-?"

Yin Yang cocked his head aside, the very slight widening in his astute eyes showing his sudden confusion, he said, "Who?"

"Y'know," Billy shrugged casually, still more than interest in hearing the answer to his question, he cautiously worded, "It's no secret Gunnar and you are…-intimate?"

"Intimate," the Asian teammate visibly mused the words that didn't quite fit what he and Gunnar were to each other, not really more than acquaintances, nothing near the meaning of 'lovers' or simple 'fuck-buddies', he said finally, "Close, not close enough."

A little puzzled and unsure of his model-teammates' standings, he got enough courage to ask, "So, you two haven't-…?"

"I stopped holding my breath years ago," Yin Yang blinked, his voice clear and quiet, "He gave up no hope, though, on my part of my loyalty to him."

"You're exclusive? For Gunnar, I mean," Billy eagerly pressed from the new information revealed to him.

Hurried uncertainty overcame Yin Yang. He was given a question which he never asked himself in the short months he and Gunnar were suddenly a subject of an odd arrangement that they both put themselves in, he wondered whether they would be alive long enough to nurture their budding relationship, or if either of them had duties elsewhere, but as of now, and every moment that passed, one word seemed perfect to answer such a question as he felt, he spoke surely, "Yes."

"Wow," the tone in the young man's voice was palpably surprised, pleasantly taken aback in a congratulatory way, he leaned toward the only other team member and pushed on in their half-comfortable discussion, "Wow. How do you do it? How do you two keep it together? Through all this business and shit?"

Yin Yang looked to his side, almost jumping at how close the younger man was observing his face as they spoke, regaining some of his lost thought, he answered as if it was not a secret, "We stay at each other's side."

"We protect one another. From each other sometimes," he continued while Billy kept listening, he recalled too many times they were on the edge of killing each other, and the aftermath consisting of them both reconciling and once again living at the side of one another, he near Gunnar and Gunnar never far, "He has a temper that consumes him, and he accuses me of being too lenient, almost impassive. 'Cavalier' is what he calls me."

"He says I'm not putting my heart into our correlation," Yin Yang continued to peel back the many layers stored in his memories of the events that made him and Gunnar inseparable, the remembered moments hurt to shuffle through, but if it helped one young hopeful and strengthened him against the trials of amity on the battlefield, no matter it's dangers and consequences, he gladly let himself feel the sting of fostered sweetness, "We can die at any moment, and he can lose me too easily, yet he clings to me tighter. Tighter and tighter he holds me any chance he gets."

"We're 'Expendable', nonetheless, he thinks we're both made of metal," Yin Yang found Gunnar among the scattered teammates pushing a shirt down over a new collection of bruises, his voice authoritative and aware of his words let off in a sudden void between what he knew and what he had yet to understand, "Two decades, maybe more and we're both Still not ready to…"

Billy watched as the Swede waved a hand at Yin Yang, and the slighter man give in to the smile that he was shy to show everyone else, he answered for the feeling he knew all too well, "Fall in love?"

"Yes," Yin Yang said without thinking, caught and open to opinions, he quickly worded to distract himself from his then-secret pain, "Barney's strong."

Billy melted into his seat at the mention of their leader's name, he sat nearly doubled over with a look of yearning replacing his awareness, he muttered as if acknowledging the fact hurt him, "Yeah."

"Let him catch you," the slighter man nodded in Barney's direction and the blue eyes followed in the occupied space of their current subject, "Seeing as you're already 'falling' for him."

"Why not give Gunnar a chance?" Billy just as easily caught on, nudging the stiff shoulders.

Yin Yang knew he wasn't young or no longer in his prime twenty or so years ago, he hated how time slipped away so fast when all he had to do was Let Gunnar be more than a teammate to him, but he was here, and then was no longer now, but he wouldn't trade in all his misspent years for the confusing 'thing' he had with Gunnar, he spoke slowly, "Your eyes open wider when you get to my age. The world starts to look darker, uglier, sadder than you last remembered it."

"I guess Barney'll never see me as more than the Kid then, huh?" Billy's head sunk between his shoulders as the meaning of his team member's sentence left in sadness, then became an omen of hopelessness, "I'll end up reminding him of his age."

"Possibly," Yin Yang said, his shoulder rolling once in a shrug, he looked the youngest member head on, his meaning evasive and clear, "Or as someone worth more than friendship."

"It won't happen, Yin Yang. Not in a million years," Billy shook his head in defeat, he glanced back up to Barney who sat arms crossed atop a chopper's handlebars and Tool doing a little redecorating on the broad flesh canvas, o how much he wished to kiss every inch the needle touched, how much he wanted to run his palms over the brightly-hued sleeves on Barney's collarbone and shoulders, "Letting Barney go would be the easiest thing for him. Still not as easy as letting Sofia go."

"Do you know what he feels? After all these jobs are done at the end of the day?" Yin Yang spoke after much wondering, Billy looked to him for the unheard symptoms of taking another's life, he answered and motioned to the unmoved expression and seemingly grateful receiving of pain which Barney showed, his sad eyes glazed and slow hitch in breath until Tool said something about accidentally making a permanent mistake if he kept twitching, "Emptiness. Loneliness. Helplessness. Just a few to name."

Billy could only take in so much of that rueful pair of brown eyes glaring at nothing, feeling not to avoid and cancel out pain, but appreciating and Welcoming the act, the youngest member bit his lower lip in miserable longing, "But he's rich."

"Money can buy happiness," Yin Yang tried terribly Not to let himself vouch for the absurdity in their line of work, only focusing on points that can be changed or altered to then sway their emotions to become one, a part of something more grand and worth fighting for, "It burns instantly as paper dollars as well."

"Twenty and some odd years. My only regret: that I should have let Gunnar unto me sooner," he scooted himself until he was nearly hanging off the stool, his body ready to jump into action until it was too late, but there were memories, most of them precious the more he thought of their time together partially squandered, and their time apart making their quiet moments all the more sweet, their parting every bit as unbearable as when they both paused to think of one another, "You're too young to handle that kind of pain, Billy. The same as how Barney's starting to shed what's left of his humanity to put money in all of our accounts."

Billy left no other explanation than to grab Yin Yang by the shoulders and press a hard kiss on his unexpectedly mid-sentence opened lips, the young team member pulled back just as suddenly and nearly sucked the other man's mouth right off, all was forgiven when the younger man gratefully bowed low to Yin Yang and proclaimed jovially, "Thank you, Yin Yang."

Yin Yang raised a brow, his jaw slack and lips still pulsing in phantom pressure, his shoulders retaining slight dents from how hard he was previously grabbed.

"Hey! Hey, get back here, you little Shit!" Gunnar came taking long, angry strides to where the other sat, "Get yer own warm body!"

Billy having already gone moments before, he stood face to face with Barney, the two looked and acted comradely, doing a bit of joking, then came the young teammate with the infamous sneaky kiss, Gunnar noticed and said after much excusing the Kid for planting one on his territory, "Nice job, Yang."

"Thanks?" Yin Yang couldn't do much with the unusual compliment other than push the thought out of his mind and take in the bliss surrounding their leader and the newest teammate, Gunnar knew as much, he decided to smash Billy's skull in later.

"Looks like we'll be having sunny seas from here," the Swede chuckled, settling on the table behind Yin Yang and leaned hunched on his elbows, his shoulder bumping against the other, "Ya think, Cupid?"

"What ever you say, Gunnar," Yin Yang side-glanced to blue eyes staring directly at his profile, the Swede motioned to leave, but was stopped by the slighter man turning and resting his hands on the broad shoulders, "Stay. I like having you here."

"Anything you want, baby," Gunnar grinned a little stupidly, but they were both used to the fact that it would never change, he wrapped an arm around the slighter torso and a chin on the shoulder, he whispered, "Really, anything."

Yin Yang couldn't help the blush creeping up his neck and tingeing his cheeks a tanned pink, he looked away when Gunnar turned to see his face, he only quietly asked, "Stay?"

"I don't have to be asked twice, I'm nailed to the spot," he nuzzled his lips into the exposed crook of Yin Yang's neck, he burrowed with his chin gently and kissed the curved jaw, he mumbled into the skin, "How do you feel about tattoos?"

Yin Yang's skin grew hot just as Gunnar predicted it, then a heated huff admitted a truce for the while, "Ideas where to put it?"

"Where everyone can see it, admire it, and Not touch it," the Swede drew his teammate closer until they were flush together, his kisses igniting their senses, he waited, one kiss which turned into very tiny nearly inaudible purring coming from the back of Yin Yang's throat, Gunnar stated, "Right across your ass."

"Put some thought into it?" he turned to face Gunnar, and the Swede only nodded furiously at how easily it would be to needle in a tramp-stamp on his favorite Asian, Yin Yang's expression fell into a somber half-lidded stare, "I hate needles, won't happen."

"You're the weirdest tease, Yang. I'm not gonna lie," Gunnar pouted, he pulled his teammate up unto the table and willed that expression to soften.

"You like it, quit complaining," Yin Yang pecked the Swede on the nose, he then stared up at Gunnar with the biggest most soulful look he had, he said, "-I know I do."

With that, Gunnar scooped up his teammate and tramped up to Tool's loft, the lock clicked, and everyone exhaled in relief, "My god! It's about Fucking Time!"

The End.

* * *

Thank you all who support YYxGJ~! *MWAH~!*  
Well, let me start off by saying I 3 YYxGJ, & I'm So happy that there are more & more of writers showing the same love for this pairing.  
…my bebeh was invaded by yet another fucking Trojan & my email was hacked, so they didn't find anything but man-on-man porn I expect, & I'm not writing another smut until I get an invite from Ao3, it seems we're all migrating there to avoid the anti-porn-apocalypse, I'm still writing & sending retouched photos of the actors in a sort of 'movie poster' form on FaceBook, also, a fellow writer & I now run an Expendables-Slash community, (that's where ALL the photos were uploaded), but it has the covers of all my future & I-progress projects posted, OH ain't the I-net Grand?!


End file.
